1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory module, a non-volatile memory processing system, and a non-volatile memory managing method thereof, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory module, a non-volatile memory processing system, and a non-volatile memory managing method for performing procedures originally processed by a non-volatile memory module in a more efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional non-volatile memory module is connected to a host so that the host is capable of accessing data stored in the non-volatile memory module, a controller of the non-volatile memory module is utilized for handling hardware procedures and firmware procedures of the non-volatile memory module. The hardware procedures include an error correction code generating procedure and a data scrambling procedure, and the firmware procedures include a data restoring procedure, an address transforming procedure for transforming a logical address into a physical address, and a wear leveling procedure.
However, as requirements for functionality of the non-volatile memory module increase, both the procedures handled by and the resources required by the non-volatile memory module increase. As a result, the capabilities of the non-volatile memory module in handling the abovementioned procedures are increasingly limited, and correctness of data processed by the non-volatile memory module will be significantly reduced.